Airwave Manipulation
The ability to manipulate the oscillation waves of air. Sub-power of Wave Manipulation. Combination of Air Manipulation and Sound Manipulation. Also Called * Sonic Wind Manipulation Capabilities The user can control the ratio between air pressure and sound waves, causing air molecules to vibrate at proportional magnitude of the ratio. This allows the user to create and control supersonic air currents. It also allows the user to transmit and control sound within the atmosphere. By increasing the air ratio to 100% (and reducing sound to 0%) one can fire off highly condensed blunt blasts of air capable of shattering rocks and deflecting weapons. Reversely, by increasing the sound ratio to 100%, the user can generate ultrasonic waves that cannot be heard by an average person. At sufficient levels, the airwaves produces a blast overpressure, or high-energy-impulse noise, which is the sharp instantaneous rise in ambient atmospheric pressure, enough to cause critical or even lethal effects. Since the air acts as a medium for the sound vibrations, the user does not need to worry about having no medium for the airwaves to travel through. Due to the vibrations being capable of traveling from one medium to another, the airwaves cannot be blocked easily. What normally blocks sonic waves and vibrations may be shattered by the high-pressurized air currents, allowing the vibrations to continue towards the target, increasing the range and lethality of the ability, while conversely what blocks the air currents is shattered by the sonic vibrations. In essence, this ability creates atmospheric air pressure to allow sound waves to travel through, overcoming the weakness of vacuum, while increasing in strength and versatility by adding air pressure into the sound waves. Applications * Air Manipulation by controlling high-frequency air currents. ** Air Attacks *** Crushing by using high-pressurized and supersonic velocity airwaves to crush the target, hard and fast. *** Jet Propulsion by using airwaves to propel the user. *** Internal Rupturing by firing powerful shock waves that can blow the flesh off the opponents, rupturing internal organs and shatter bones. *** Razor Wind of supersonic speed and increased sharpness due to vibrations. *** Tornado Creation of supersonic speed and vibration combined with rotation to cause immense damage. *** Wind Generation * Air-Sound Aura by coating oneself or others with a dense and high frequency shell. ** Elemental Healing by using high-frequency vibrations to revitalize the body, while air pressure to pump out unnecessary materials such as toxins and increase blood flow for metabolism. ** Due to intense density and high frequency vibrations, the armor of airwaves can be very difficult, if not impossible, to penetrate. ** Supernatural Strength/Tactile Telekinesis by using a combination of air pressure and sound oscillation to move heavy objects and strike much harder with ease. * Ride airwaves for supersonic/hypersonic movements. ** Flash Step ** High-Speed Flight * Solidify airwaves to create very dense and high-frequency constructs. ** Creating blades of extreme sharpness due to vibrations. ** Create powerful explosives with pressurized air and sound waves to cause detonation. ** Deoxygenation by solidifying airwaves so that there is no breathable gaseous oxygen. ** Disintegration through focusing sound to a high enough pitch turning anything to dust. ** Sonokinetic Constructs by using air as medium. * Sound Manipulation ** Death Inducement by increasing the sound levels to lethal levels. ** Enhanced Touch by sensing changes and disturbances within airwaves, serving as both a sonar and radar. ** Sound Amplification by increasing airwave vibrations. ** Sound Attacks ** Sonic Boom/Thunder Generation by producing a high-energy-impulse noise, which is the sharp instantaneous rise in ambient atmospheric pressure, enough to cause critical or even lethal effects. ** Sound Nullification/Absorption by stilling the airwave vibrations. ** Supernatural Hearing to the point of eavesdropping without letting others hear what is amplified. ** Vertigo Inducement by directing airwaves into the opponent's eardrums. ** Voice Projection by transferring and receiving airwaves, controlling the frequency so only selected individuals can hear it. * Vibration Manipulation: ** Counter Vibration adjusting airwaves to shatter the frequency thus canceling out alternate abstracts. ** Defense Break by shattering all matter. ** Granulation by pitching a chaotic resonance reducing anything to powder. ** Ground Liquification by implanting airwaves into the earth. ** Shattering by matching the vibration frequency of the target object. Associations * Air Generation * Elemental Recomposition * Frequency Manipulation * Pressure Manipulation * Sound Wave Generation * Ultimate Sonics * Wave Manipulation Known Users Manga/Anime * Zaku Abumi (Naruto) * Seth Nightroad (Trinity Blood) Comics/Cartoons * Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Ultimate Echo Echo (Ben 10) * Black Bolt (Marvel Comics) * Wind Dancer (Marvel Comics) Literature * Zeus (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) Gallery File:Sound_Bending.png|Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) using his Airbending to magnify his bison whistle's sound volume. File:Ultimate_Echo_Echo's_Sound.png|Ultimate Echo Echo (Ben 10) can produce airwaves, as his sound abilities can be used even in the vacuum of space. File:Wind_Dancer_Listening_to_Air_Vibrations.jpg|Sofia Mantega/Wind Dancer (Marvel Comics) amplifying air molecule vibrations to eavesdrop at long distances. File:Black_Bolt_screaming.jpg|Black Bolt (Marvel Comics) produces very powerful airwaves that can even devastate the surface of the moon in the vacuum of space. File:Zaku_Softens_Ground_with_Airwaves.png|Zaku (Naruto) using airwaves to soften the ground via high pressure liquefaction. File:Zaku_Deflects_Kunai.png|Zaku (Naruto) increasing air pressure to 100% and reducing sound waves to 0% to create blunt air blasts that can deflect kunai. File:Extreme_Decapitating_Airwaves.png|Zaku (Naruto) adding more pressure into his blasts to strengthen his airwaves, enough to level a forest area. File:Black_Wave.png|Rouge (Sonic the Hedgehog) using her Black Wave, sending black airwaves at Knuckles, even in the vacuum of space outside Space Colony Ark. File:Poison_Sound_Armor.png|Zebra (Toriko) can use the carbonation gas from the Mellow Cola in conjuncture with his sound manipulation abilities to form a Sound Armor. Similar Situations File:Enel's_Mantra.png|Enel (One Piece) combining his Kenbunshoku Haki with his electrical powers to read the sound vibrations within the air to hear anything at an omniscient level. File:Koga_Golbat_Adventures.png|Koga's Golbat (Pokémon) using air to solidify its Supersonic waves into a mirror for clairvoyance that its sound waves reflect on. File:Seth_Nightlord.png|Seth Nightlord (Trinity Blood) can solidify sound waves with her blood to give it a medium, similar to airwaves, and the produced ultrasound can disintegrate almost everything. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Combinations Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Rare power Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Sound Powers